megalithfandomcom-20200214-history
Wehrmacht
The Wehrmacht, also known as the Axis Powers, the Reich by nationalists, or the Human Empire by opponents, was one of the factions of Humanity that rose after the Nell invasion, by the unification of six rather nationalist nations on Earth as the Axis Powers. It was modelled after the Historic Wehrmacht. Wehrmacht The Wehrmacht are a government run by by a group of powerful Generals, Admirals, and Statesmen, and are primarily composed of humans. Security reigns supreme at the cost of personal freedom and liberty, with non-humans feeling the brunt of this weight as second class citizens at best, and as slaves at worst. The government is headed by the Supreme Commander, a Dictatorial position that is choose for life. The SC has control over most aspects of government, including executive and legislative power. The Military High Council is a group of Generals and Admirals chosen to oversee the daily governmental work of the Wehrmacht, headed by the Chairman of the Joint Chief of Staffs. This Council acts mostly as an advisory organ to the Commander, who executes dictatorial power and is also the chief of the Armed Forces. The Court of Justice is a highly influenced organ, with each judge being appointed directly by the Supreme Commander and the High Council. It has two Tribunals, one for Civilian, and one for Military. The Wehrmacht Armed Forces is the largest branch of government, and provides many of the governmental services including the Police, Urban Development, Immigration, Diplomacy, and most importantly, Military Affairs. Faction Details The Wehrmacht are the only government made of solely humans, and mostly consist of a Military Junta run by their military leaders. There are other species living inside the Wehrmacht’s domain however they are often treated as lesser citizens and not capable of marrying or receiving paychecks for their work outside of basic living allowances. After the Soviet Separation Wars the Wehrmacht was forced to relent their war with the Alliance for a while as the First Contact War began. After the course of the war the two former allies resumed their bitter distaste of one another and each separated into their corners of the cosmos. The Wehrmacht became a sovereign nation and used the hatred and desperation seen in the eyes of the people towards xenos as a result of the massive casualties of the war. It was this same hatred and desperation that caused them to lash out and declare all extraterrestrial life hostile. After the Wehrmacht saw the short end of the stick on many wars they eventually became a territory of the Alliance. While separate and not involved with the Senate in any way the Wehrmacht received protection from the starports the Alliance built over their worlds as well as the soldiers they sent out on massive deployments into the cosmos to combat different threats. In 2877 humanity as a whole pushed back into the cosmos against the weakened Hierarchy and the Wehrmacht was able to once again claim independence from the Alliance one their forces were spread too thin to combat a guerrilla threat. After declaring themselves a sovereign nation the Wehrmacht reinstituted old laws which forced the former Alliance ‘aliens’ to become lower classed citizens. Because of the oppression seen in Wehrmacht society many, human and alien alike, seek to avoid their patrols and even go entire light years off course in order to stay away from their brutality. Faction System(s) Brandenberg System Star: Class M 1. Molten Class 5; Nickelx2, Goldx3, Titanium, Precious Gems, Iron/Steel, Platinumx2, Granite, Tungsten; 3 Moons 2. Barren Class 6; Stone, Iron/Steel, Uraniumx2, Titanium, Copper, Granite, Silicon; 4 Moons 3. New Berlin; Gaia Class 8; Marblex3, Fur, Granite, Rubber, Uranium, Silver; 8 Moons; Volcanically Dead; Extreme Magnetosphere 4. Jungle World Class 9; Goldx2, Uraniumx3, Tungsten, Fur, Oil; 2 Moons 5. Barren Class 7; Marble, Nickel, Stonex3, Oilx2, Copper, Silicon, Uranium, Rubber, Platinum; 1 Moon 6. Tundra Class 6; Platinumx3, Uranium, Copperx2, Oil, Silver; 3 Moons; Ringed 7. Gas Giant; Methane; 497 Moons 8. Gas Giant; Hydrogen; 471 Moons 9. Gas Giant; Oxygen; 981 Moons Anomalies 1. Extreme Magnetosphere: Gaia planet; No communications from ground-orbit 2. Tundra World has ring 3. Gaia Planet is Volcanically Dead Asteroid Belts 1. Between Sun and 1st Planet; Gold 2. Between 5th and 6th Planets; Stone 3. Between 6th and 7th Planets; Nickel Cultural Perks The Wehrmacht's culture is primarily militaristic, with a heavy emphasis on military service. Many are pressured into serving their nation, though to those unfit, emphasis is given to employment in the Industrial sector, to support the military's supply routes through any means possible. They are largely non-religious, though one could almost call them a 'Personality Cult' based around their military leaders. Mining Culture: All Mineral Resource Outputs Gain +1 Resource Per Harvest Invested Engineers: All Construction Times Except Space Stations Halved Industrial Investment: All industrial tech costs are -5 research points to research. Materialist Society: All luxury resources increase happiness twice as much as normal. Military Industrial Complex: All military facilities gain +1 armor. Masters At Arms: All military units gain +1 Firepower. Defensive Initiative: All units may be purchased at half monetary cost. Heavy Armor: All vehicles (Not Space Ships) gain +1 Armor Space Raiders: This faction may raid enemy ships, planets, and stations for material resources without declaring war. Mercenary Fleets: Any enemy ships destroyed in combat give the faction 1/10th their total monetary cost. Stalwart Defenders: All Units Gain +1 Armor. Knowledge is Power: All Military Units gain +1 Armor and Firepower Secrets of the Scientists: All Military Vessels Gain +2 Stealth Locust Swarm: This faction may create a swarm of drones which are housed within a frigate class starship; strip mining a planetary system for its resources at an alarming rate but eliminating all life and resources in the star system. Forge Worlds: Allows the faction to create forge worlds which sacrifice all resource production but refineries and factories then include housing and food production for the citizens upon it as well as adds another planet class for extra construction. All-Seeing: Able to create a Sensory Array which gives all friendly forces +3 Sensors while in the system this is built in. Shrouded In Mystery: Able to create a Shroud device which gives all friendly forces +3 Stealth while in the system this device is built in. Ocean Crawlers & Trawlers: This faction may create ocean trawlers and crawlers which are mobile mining platforms that can change the resource they are harvesting each month and do not require upkeep materials; instead requiring heavy monetary compensation. State Police:Crime is significantly lowered on all planets but at the cost of monetary upkeep (stacks with reeducation facilities). Equal Opportunity Slavers:This faction may enslave any population without happiness penalty provided all species have at least one enslaved population. Combined Buffs: +1 Resources per Mineral Output -5 Research Points for Industrial Tech +1 Armor Military Facilities +1 Armor Non-Spaceship Vehicles +2 Armor, +2 Firepower for All units +2 Stealth Military Vessels Species All. Nonhumans have restricted rights. They are allowed to receive regular paychecks, however, a turn from the Wehrmacht of the Milky Way. Anything Else? Military: Armor Focus: Tanks gain +1 Armor, Mobility, And Firepower Professional Conscripted Military: +2 training but cost remains the same while upkeep is raised. Additionally units may surrender or flee of their own volition in combat Drone Augmented Forces: once this faction has the ability to make drones, all military forces recieve an immediate doubling of troop count but also have doubled upkeep and costs Prisoner Conscription: -1 training for any unit built from prisoner conscription but heavily reduced costs Doctrine: No Retreat: Additional armor, firepower and sensors but units can NEVER retreat from a battle even if defeat is certain Misc Policies: Slavery: Yes & Prisoner Labor Border Policy: Closed Species Allowed Into The Nation: All. (Non-Humans Second Class Citizens) Market Type: Mixed Market Type Schooling: Revisionist Propaganda Category:Faction